bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Adara Molinero
|SeriesFullName = Gran Hermano 17 (Spain) |Currently1 = Evicted |TimesNominated = 7 (Weeks 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 & 12) |NominationPoints = 93 |Place = 6th |Days = 85 |SeriesFullName2 = Gran Hermano VIP 7 (Spain) |Currently2 = Winner |HOHWins2 = 1 (Week 2) |TimesNominated2 = 10 (Weeks 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, & 14) |TimesSaved2 = 0 |Place2 = 1st |Days2 = 100 |NominationPoints2 = 110 |SeriesFullName3 = El Tiempo del Descuento |Currently3 = Walked |HOHWins3 = 0 |TimesNominated3 = 0 |TimesSaved3 = 0 |Place3 = 12th |Days3 = 8 |NominationPoints3 = 0 }} Adara Molinero Sánchez is the winner of Gran Hermano VIP 7 (Spain). She originally competed on Gran Hermano 17 (Spain) and later competed on El Tiempo del Descuento. Biography Player's History - Gran Hermano 17 (Spain) Club History Nominations History Player's History - Gran Hermano VIP 7 (Spain) Nominations History } | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | 3-Mila Ximénez 2-Antonio David | 3-Alba Carrillo 3-Antonio David 3-El Cejas 3-Kiko Jiménez 3-Mila Ximénez 3-Noemí Salazar 2-Irene Junquera 1-Estela Grande | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | 3-Kiko Jiménez 2-Irene Junquera 1-Alba Carrillo | 3-Alba Carrillo 3-Antonio David 3-El Cejas 3-Irene Junquera 3-Noemí Salazar 2-Estela Grande | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | 3-El Cejas 2-Alba Carrillo 1-Antonio David | 3-Antonio David 3-El Cejas 3-Mila Ximénez 3-Noemí Salazar 2-Alba Carrillo 2-Irene Junquera | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | 3-El Cejas 2-Alba Carrillo 1-Noemí Salazar | 1-Antonio David 1-Mila Ximénez | – 2 points |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | 3-Antonio David 2-Mila Ximénez 1-Alba Carrillo | 1-Antonio David 1-Mila Ximénez | – 2 points |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | 3-Antonio David 2-Alba Carrillo 1-Noemí Salazar | 3-Estela Grande 3-Mila Ximénez 2-Alba Carrillo 2-Antonio David 2-Noemí Salazar | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | 3-Antonio David 2-Mila Ximénez 1-Alba Carrillo | 2-Mila Ximénez 1-Alba Carrillo 1-Antonio David 1-Estela Grande 1-Noemí Salazar | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | 3-Antonio David 2-Mila Ximénez 1-Alba Carrillo | 3-Mila Ximénez 3-Noemí Salazar 2-Alba Carrillo 1-Antonio David | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | 3-Antonio David 2-Noemí Salazar 1-Estela Grande | 3-Noemí Salazar 2-Alba Carrillo 2-Antonio David 2-Mila Ximénez | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | 3-Alba Carrillo 2-Estela Grande 1-Noemí Salazar | 3-Alba Carrillo 3-Noemí Salazar 2-Estela Grande 1-Mila Ximénez | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |} Player's History - El Tiempo del Descuento Nominations History Trivia *By reaching the finale of GH VIP 7, she accumulated 185 days inside the house in her two seasons (85 on GH 17 '' & 100 on ''GH VIP 7), the most ever accumulated by any housemate in Spanish history. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Season 17 (Spain) Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Gran Hermano Spain Contestants Category:Gran Hermano Spain VIP Contestants Category:Season 7 (Spain VIP) Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Winners Category:El Tiempo del Descuento Contestants Category:Season 1 (ETDD) Contestants Category:12th Place Category:Walkers